The Proposal
by Odessa Of Wrath
Summary: A sequel to The Library. Elizabeth reflects on their night together and Darcy tries to make things right. OneShot.


AN: This is a sequel to my earlier work, _The Library. _ Please read that story first and then this one.

The Proposal

Elizabeth Bennett ascended the stairs of Neitherfield Park. Normally she would have watched over her sister throughout the night, but she had been detained under a matter of circumstances that not even she were able to quickly make out. Last night, the library door had unexpectedly closed and locked itself trapping Mr. Darcy and herself inside. In truth, she was not too frightened as she believed they would be out in a manner of hours. However, every fate was against them. The key broke in the lock and then, as they were trying to get a locksmith at an already late hour, a snow storm rushed in making it impossible to get to Maryton. Thus, she and Mr. Darcy were alone together all night.

She stopped at Jane's door, taking a moment to recollect herself. Jane would notice she had not changed out of her evening dress, nor would her hair look in the least way presentable. Her kind sister would know something was amiss and Elizabeth was not quite sure what to tell her sister. A simple explanation with a hint of humor would probably be best way to proceed.

Elizabeth turned to doorknob slowly. It was still early morning, and Jane might still be asleep. Holding the doorknob she thought quickly. Perhaps she should slip into her own room before she check in on Jane. It would give her time to refresh herself and more time to consider all that had happened. Just as quietly and she had turned the knob, she let it fall back into its place. With ease she walked to the next room which served as her bedroom. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she quickly changed to a more suitable dress and started to re-pin her hair.

Mr. Darcy, for the most part, had been a perfect gentleman in the evening. He offered his coat when she was shivering and asked to place his arms around her without taking any untoward liberties. Nothing in his manners or speech had distressed her, though she noted some uncomfortableness which had ebbed away after some time.

This morning, however, was a bit different. Each kiss had been gentle and warm from the first to the last, and though she had not resisted much, she was aware that Darcy had needed little encouragement. Shame spread over her body as she felt, or rather knew, she should have pushed him away. Though she very much doubted she could have. When they had stopped their embracing and she pulled away, his strong arms had pulled her to him as if to command a little more time. If he had wanted anything more of her, he could have easily forced his way. Heat flushed into her face and she dared not look at her face in the mirror. She had spent a long enough time getting ready and she was sure her sister needed her.

Once she was sure her face had lost all reminisce of red, she started out the door into the hallway. She had not gotten far when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and fearing it to be Mr. Darcy, she quickly backed into her room again. Chiding herself for such impertinence, she knew this visit would be longer than originally thought if she could not face Darcy. Already she had felt her welcomed overstayed by Miss Bingley and the Hurst. The apprehension of embarrassing awkwardness surrounding Mr. Darcy and herself was more than she might be able to bare and would only stay for Jane's sake. Resolutely, she decided this visit should be spent with constant care for her sister. The sooner Jane regained her health the sooner they would be able to leave. When the hall was safe again she ventured out and wasted no time in entering Jane's room.

Jane was awake and waiting patiently waiting for her sister. Through Mr. Bingley's orders, a maid had watched over Jane during the night and was now fast asleep in a chair. Elizabeth walked over to the maid and touched her arm lightly.

"Oh! Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, I am terribly sorry, I must have closed my eyes for a moment. Is there anything you need?"

"Just how Jane did through the night, which I am sure she can tell me herself. You are free to go till we need you again."

"Very good, miss." With a quick curtsy and a nod, the maid left the two sisters.

"How are you, Jane?" Elizabeth said once the door had closed.

"I am feeling better, though still a bit feverish. Is all alright with you? You look exhausted! Please tell me you are not coming sick, too."

"I am not! There is no need to worry, I just simply had a very eventful night." She paused for a moment only to make sure she would not start blushing again. "I went to the library after you had fallen asleep. I only meant to stay for a few minutes, however, soon Mr. Darcy had come in and the door had shut and locked behind him. We were quite trapped till about an hour ago as the door would not unlock and a locksmith could not be sent for till this morning." She laughed at Jane's astonished face. "Do not worry, although I did not get much sleep it was due to the cold in the library and not from anything untoward."

"That is quite an astonishing story. Though I am sorry that you found yourself with Mr. Darcy as I know you dislike him so."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Do not feel sorry for me. Feel more for Mr. Darcy as Miss Bingley is in more of a panic because of this and will likely shower him with more unwanted affection."

As they talked, and to Elizabeth's delight, Jane seemed to be getting better by the hour, but soon she became too tired and needed more rest, and with Elizabeth's resolve not to venture from her sister, she took the seat the maid had occupied while Jane slept. Elizabeth was left with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her.

She had come to two likely conclusions for Mr. Darcy's behavior. Either he was a scoundrel who took delight in taking advantage of young girls, or those passionate kisses meant something more which she did not wish to comprehend. If the first, her reputation would stay intact as long as what happened in the library stayed in the library. Mr. Darcy seemed too much of a gentleman and would be too prideful to mention anything to anybody. Now that she thought more about the situation, he seemed rather cold to her afterwards and probably wished to forget all that had happened. No, Mr. Darcy was not a scoundrel. It was just a few days ago when he professed that it was his life study to 'avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding of ridicule.' He might be prideful and taciturn, but he was no scoundrel.

That only left that those kisses had meant something more. She would readily believe this if it were not for his cold manner towards her or his constant bantering he wished to engage her in. If he had any feeling for her, he might have told her so. While he was gentle and warm to her on the couch, his behavior the rest of the time spent together provided a different picture. No, no. Mr. Darcy simply could not feel for her.

This conclusion only set about her another less comforting one. Something had possessed him, perhaps their intimate closeness, to kiss her. He might think she is pretty, though not handsome enough for him to dance with, and thus their close proximity had led him to kiss her. Kisses like the ones he bestowed upon her would, by any other less worthy woman, be thought as something more and would indeed expect a proposal to soon follow.

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her chair at the thought of marrying Mr. Darcy. She would never dream of doing such a thing as he was too proud and arrogant. Even if he had some semblance of feeling toward her the marriage would not be an equal one. He would distain her inferior connections and she would be certainly be reminded of it. She could imagine his looks of disgust at her inferiority and his pride and conceit might lead him to think that he is saving her from such connections. Such a life was not, and could not be, pleasing to her. As a gentleman, Darcy would feel obligated to propose and soon. Elizabeth was not a danger to him and when the proposal came she would sure to relieve him of such obligations.

---

Mr. Darcy sat in his chambers with his shirt undone and another shot of gin waiting for him. He could not remember a time, except that one night at University, in which he had drunken himself into forgetfulness. Now, however, he wished with all his might that he might be able to once again. His actions toward Elizabeth at the least had been extremely improper and at the most highly dangerous. He knew that any respecting young lady would at once be expecting not just a proposal, but a promise of marriage. If it had been Elizabeth's design in securing him, she had done remarkably well. He shook his head. No, she did not seem that artful. While she was civil towards him she did not seem overly flattered by his conversation, rather she was just amused.

He downed the shot and poured himself another one. While he could not say she was an artful woman, he knew her to be a respectable one. Their night in the library together would eventually circulate around the servants and then be passed onto the other families in Hertfordshire. If Elizabeth wanted to, she could tell the liberties he had taken and require a marriage. No one would expect anything less.

He sat back in his chair and stretched his legs out in front of him. His mind could not be diverted from thinking of their shared kisses or the way her hand felt in his hair. She was not afraid of him, which pleased him, but she had tried to push him away at the last moment. He had stupidly pulled her closer and nearly proclaimed love. Perhaps if one kiss had passed between them, then all would be forgot, but his near proclamation could not. He would have to promise marriage. There was simply no other way.

The idea of her being his both frightened and excited him. Being married to such a family as hers held little appeal, though he might be able to deal with them. Pemberley was far enough north that it would be hard on them to visit. Perhaps a visit to Hertfordshire once every year or two would be required, but none more than that.

There was also the matter of his own family. His aunt, Lady Catherine, would not be pleased to say the least, but once again, she could be easily dealt with as she had no power over him. The only complication that would arise was in 'engagement' to his cousin, Ann. Fortunately, he and Ann had spoken years ago about this subject and neither one was happy about the situation. Thus, the engagement was broken and it was only Ann's assistance the keep peace with her mother had Darcy never told Lady Catherine.

His mind could not be dissuaded. After such efforts to keep himself away from the Hertfordshire beauty only to fail with each attempt, he could no longer deny himself. He had to propose.

---

Elizabeth kept true to her resolution not to be seen. Much to the distress of Darcy who was excitedly waiting to see her again. After some time, he realized she might be too embarrassed by impropriety and might need some time in order to feel comfortable to resurface.

Bingley was perhaps as worried about Elizabeth's absence as Mr. Darcy. He was sure that the reason Elizabeth did not come down was because Jane's sickness was getting worse. Although he had sent both a maid and then Miss Bingley to check up on the Bennet sisters, he was still not satisfied that all was right.

"Perhaps you should go look at her yourself, Charles. " Miss Bingley was also tiring of her brother's anxiousness. "Truly, color is coming back to her cheeks and by tomorrow I say she might be able to get out of bed." Her words did not stop her brother from fidgeting. "Mr. Darcy, please support me on this. I'm afraid he will drive me mad."

"Your sister is right, Bingley." Darcy saw Miss Bingley smile broadly at him. "If you wish I shall accompany you." Miss Bingley's smile dropped like rain.

"Of course," said Bingley, "I dare say that will put my mind at some ease."

Mr. Darcy was glad that Bingley was willing to be accompanied by him as he wished to see Elizabeth. He had hoped that he might be able to study her state of mind if he were able to see her face. If she seemed distraught then he could put her at ease with a proposal, but if she seemed perfectly at ease then he knew she would be expecting one.

Bingley nearly galloped up the stairs as Darcy quickly followed. He knew the Bennet sisters rooms were in the same hall as his, but he was not sure which door led to them. Bingley obviously knew and Darcy was not surprised to find him already at the door.

Miss Elizabeth answered. She looked lovely, though a bit more paler than Darcy had remembered from last night. While she acknowledged him briefly with a quick glance and curtsy, she seemed to pointedly ignore him. She talked and looked mostly at Bingley as he asked how Jane was fairing and in turn, she gave him the same answers that Miss Bingley and the maid had given earlier in the day. Darcy also learned that she was not sharing a room with her sister as his friend asked how she liked her room and if it was close enough to take care of Jane. She replied warmly and gratefully for keeping them here and at the same time she mentioned that Jane would probably be well by tomorrow and be ready to be moved back to Longbourn.

"I will here nothing of that!" Mr. Bingley exclaimed. "You are welcomed to stay as long as it take for your sister to recover. I would not have her fall ill from having her moved too soon."

"You are too kind, sir. I simply do not wish to outstay our welcome."

"Nonsense, your family will always be welcomed here." Such kind words made Elizabeth smile and thank her host again.

After the door was closed, Bingley turned towards the stairs.

"Bingley," Mr. Darcy said before he had reached the first step, "I believe I am still tired from last night and wish to turn in early. Please send your regards to Miss Bingley for me."

"Of course! Though do not forget that tomorrow morning we are to go riding around the grounds as the snow seems to have cleared a bit."

"I will not, though I think I will be better company if I get an early night."

"Yes, certainly. I wish you goodnight."

Mr. Darcy had no real intent of going to bed earlier. Rather his intentions were to wait for Elizabeth to exit from her sister's room. She seemed so adamant about leaving soon that he feared if he might not be able to catch her alone. He also feared that if she continued to stay with Miss Bennet for the remainder of the visit then he might never be able to speak to her. It was clear from her behavior towards him that she was embarrassed and did not wish to be near him. In order for him to put her at ease he must catch her off her guard. She could not stay forever with her sister, so when she made to leave for her own bed he would talk to her.

The door to his bedroom was across the hall of Miss Bennet, so Elizabeth would not go unnoticed if Darcy sat close to the door. He waited most patiently as he went over in his head what his exact wording would be to her. It would flow evenly and nicely and not be too ornate. While they would be alone in the hallway, the chances that somebody would walk through was too great. If she wished to hear his desires towards her in a more ornate manner she would have to wait for a later time. When words would not be enough to describe all in his heart then intimate embraces would have to follow. Her yes was a sure thing to him.

The dark hall was instantly lit up by Elizabeth coming out of her sister's chamber and carrying a candle. He only waited long enough to for her to close the door behind her in the event that she was still too embarrassed and tried to retreat.

"Miss Elizabeth." Obviously startled by Darcy's sudden appearance, she jumped and nearly dropped the candle. "I am sorry to surprise you in this manner, but please allow me to --"

"There is no need, sir." She put her hand up to silence him. He was surprised that she had interrupt him and was not allowed to continue. "I know you must feel obligated to propose to me, but it is not so. I understand you do not wish to marry and you have no obligation to me. I was in no way trying to bring you in and do not wish you to believe so. You are free to continue as a bachelor with no danger from me."

At first Darcy was too stunned too speak. He had not expected her to refuse him, but now it only seemed natural that she would. She was a gentleman's daughter and did not want to be condemned as an artful woman who lured in rich men. He needed to find his voice again before she left for her room. "Madam, please. You misunderstand me. I do not feel obligated into marrying you." He advanced forward, hoping to get a better read of her face in the dim candlelight.

"Please, Mr. Darcy." She retreated a step away from him. "I know you must not want to marry me, and I do not wish to marry you. You and I would not be a good match for each other and I am sure we would both be miserable. I believe that for both our sakes we learn to forget about last night."

It was a while before Darcy could control his voice. _I do not wish to marry you._ Apparently he had read Miss Elizabeth wrong. "Very well." The sharpness in his voice seemed more acute than normal. "I wish you goodnight then, Madam." With those last words he left her standing in the hall.

Elizabeth let out an inward sigh of relief. Darcy's manner had agitated her enough to wonder at his reaction. His had looked angry and hurt, though she was not sure as the candlelight could have cast weird shadows on his face. She was sure he was as opposed to their match as she was and could not fathom why he would be so angry. Perhaps his ego was simply hurt by her refusal as any proud man would be. She shook her head making her curls bounce around her head. She would think no longer on this. While she and Mr. Darcy's paths might cross with Jane and Bingley's likely marriage, she determined that Darcy would be of little consequence to her in the future.


End file.
